Scout and Heavy
by ThisisPorky
Summary: This is gonna be a series of Heavy and Scout fluff. These stories have a weird Bromance to it, and, like I said before, a lot of fluff. Done this because there isn't enough Scout and Heavy love in the world. Basically, the pair do things together in random situations and have random moments. Not a loving relationship (much). : D
1. Chapter 1: Drunk 1

''Zis vas a really bad idea...'

'Aye, 'a agree, lad... If they do anything tanight then they'll regret it real soon...'

''A agree we' ya, son.'

The three classes watched as the two other classes stumbled from out of the good ol' Pup, arms slung around each others shoulders. Luckily, they were still clothed, but they both had a bottle of beer in their hands and were laughing and giggling like little idiots.

Who knew Heavy and Scout were heavy-drinkers?

'Nah, m *hic* man...I love ya m-more...'

'Ny-Nyet, I love *hic* leetle man more...'

'Ya too kind...ya *hic* really...*hic*...are...'

The Heavy chuckled and stopped his walking, making the boy stop. He drank the bottle dry from his huge paw before dropping it to the floor, and then grabbed a gentle hold of the boys head. 'You are *hic* cute...' He pulled his head closer until their foreheads touched gently, their faces as red as the rose clipped on the Spy's suit. Scout laughed and closed his eyes, the bear doing the same. Engie placed his hands on his sides, a smile spreading across his face.

'Ya'll, I got a plan.'

'Oh?'

'And whats that, lad?'

'Well, we need ta get back to the base, first. Demo, ya got more beer?'

'Ya kiddin'? 'Am loaded with the stuff!'

'Great. Spy, you get them on the truck. Hell, with the amount they've drunk, 'a don't think we even need ta wait till we get back!'

'Engineer, I know vhat your plan is straight avay. And I shall 'elp vith it.'

That sly smirk spread across the Spy's masked face, and Demo had brought out more bottles of beer from his secret pocket, two in each hand. The trio looked back over to the two.

'Heavy, Scout, stop bein' lovey dovey and get in the van!' Engie chuckled as he walked over to the borrowed Sniper's van, flinging the old door open. The pair laughed loudly before pulling away their heads, their arms still around each other as they stumbled over to the camper. Engie got in in the driving seat, Spy taking shot-gun, and Demo in the back, as well as the two other drunks.

'Why don't ya two lads lay down on da sofa?' Demo asked, closing the door behind them and handing them another bottle each, to which they gladly took. Now, Scout had two.

'Come h-here, baby *hic* man...!' Heavy mumbled, laying on the sofa. Scout giggled, finishing his first drink and placing both the bottles on the coffee table. The bear had his arms open for the man to crawl in, and he did just that. They both giggled, Heavy holding the boy close as he snuggled his head into Scouts neck gently, making his laughs go louder and face to turn more redder. As Engineer fired the engine up, both he and Spy cocked their heads back to the pair, and both had a wide smile across their faces.

'It's kinda cute,' Engine commented as he pulled out of the parking space. 'it ain't everyday ya see 'em like that, huh? All snugly 'n' cute 'n' stuff.'

'Oui, it is not.' Spy chuckled and brushed a random spec of dirt from his suit. 'Quite different. And...adorable, if I say so myself.'

'*hic* Ya frickin' cutie...' Slurred Scout, flinging his arms over the huge piece of flesh, doing the same with his legs. Heavy laughed loudly, making the boy shake gently as he held him close both lovingly and protectively.

'Not as c *hic* cute as leetle Scout.' He remarked back, making both their faces turn ever more red. Demo chuckled at them before taking a small drink from his own bottle.

* * *

It wasn't until the early seven o'clock in the morning that the classes got back. By then, everyone but two were fast asleep in the camper. Heavy and Scout were passed out, the bear still holding the bunny close; their loud snores could be heard from a mile off, and you could tell the difference between which snore was who's.

Spy was still awake, though was finding it hard to keep his heavy eyes open. His head kept rolling off his gloved hand and his eyes always fell shut every now and then, only to be opened again by a passing car with its bright head-lights flashing inside the van, shaking him awake with a small snort. Engie was another. Well, since he was driving and the only one that hadn't drunk as much as the others, he had to. Demo was fast on on the spare sofa, hugging a empty bottle of scrumpy close to his chest as gentle snores escaped him.

'Ah - finally ve are here!' Spy said happily as the Texas man picked a spot to park on the BLU side of the base.

'At last,' He sighed heavily, cutting off the engine and rubbing his eyes with an ungloved hand. ''bout time, too - 'a was about ta fall asleep if we 'ad to drive any longer.'

'I agree it can be tiring. About 'zat; vhat about these lot?' As he got out of his seat, he pointed to the three in the back.

'Well, Demo's easy ta wake up. Scout's easy ta carry, but Heavy...?' An uneasy look filled his face, and even with his goggles on, the French man could see some spark of worry. 'Les' just get Demo out. Maybe we could lay a prank on these two, since, ya know - they're still probably smashed as hell.' Spy laughed gently and nodded.

So, with that in mind, they went to work. Demo, as predicted, was easy to wake up. He swayed his way out of the van and back to the base, muttering something about some tickets and a gun-show and how he was going with the tickets while shagging someone's wife.

Engineer had successfully removed Scouts trousers and shoes, leaving his pants and socks on, and his baggy blue shirt. He made the boys hat crooked, and even raised his shirt a little. Leaving Heavy be, it was Spy's turn to mess with the scene a little

Taking a hold of one of the bears paws, he managed to move it onto the boys stomach, covering it slightly with Scouts shirt. Then, he moved one of Heavy's legs over the boys own, pulling the other hand more over the boy. He bit his lip to try and keep the snorts in, and tears were forming in his eyes from how funny it would be and looked. Just thinking about their reactions was making him almost wet himself.

'You are gonna 'ate us vhen you vake up~' He muttered, stepping back and observing the scene. They looked like they'd been at it, or at least tried to.

'Yo, Spah, wanna lock 'em in?'

'Vhy, I do believe 'zat is a vonderful idea.'

And so, they locked the door and went into the BLU base with the key.


	2. Chapter 2: Drunk 2

'Nmm...soft...'

'Na...s-stop movin'...'

'Cuddly...'

'Man, s-stop...'

'Varm...'

'...Wha...?'

The Scout slowly opened his heavy eye-lids, his head pounding and body feeling light and a touch unreal. The Heavy, however, was still sound asleep. The arm that was wrapped around his waist tightened, bringing the boy closer to his big stomach, and the paw that was resting on his own slender belly slowly traveled more up it, sending goosebumbs to litter the bunny's skin and a shiver to creep up his spine. It made Scout gasp and face turn red as roses, his eyes opening fully and mind becoming somewhat more alert by this simple action.

'Wh-whats goin' on?!' He yelped, trying to wriggle his way out of the hold out of sheer panic but only making the grip go tighter. 'B-bro!' He screeched, his bandaged hands leaning on the bears meat-arms and trying with all his might to push up. But his head was still pounding, and it was hurting too much to move. 'H-Heavy!' He yelped, staying still, the pain in his head making it too aching to move anymore.

The bear just grunted gently as he shifted again, cuddling into him more. His arm was still wrapped around him tightly, the hand slowly moving up his stomach to where his neck was, and were only getting tighter and higher up with every passing second. 'Heavy, c'ome, man!' He yelped again, looking at the mans face with half-closed eyes, pain, anger and sheer hate sparkling in them.

'Nyet...' He mumbled gently, almost cooing. 'Is varm and nice...'

'It's al-also me! I ain't a te-teddy bear!'

The boy groaned gently as he held his head, closing his eyes tightly and fighting the urge to puke all over the place. Once his dizzy vision focused, he looked around the room. A Camper Van, really. He could tell with the faint rusty smell mixed in with the alcohol and a light sense of that horrible jarate smell. The rusty metal of a piss yellow splashed certain parts of the metal wall, and when he looked out of the old and cracked window, he saw the blue faint sky with the bright shines of sunlight streaming across the land.

'H-Heavy, come on, man...' He almost whimpered, weakly pushing himself out of the grasp but falling short. He didn't notice the mans eyes open ever so slightly, and look at him with confusion sparkling in his baby blue irises, asking him why he was waking him at such the hour and that he should stop making a noise and stop fidgeting before he got rough.

'Vhat...?' He mumbled, his grip on the boy loosening as he looked around. The hand that had reached his neck slowly came from under the shirt, and was now resting on the mans covered stomach.

'Oh, ya a-awake...'

'Vhat going on...? Vhere are ve? And vhy I hold leetle man like...this?' As he tried to push himself up, he immediately retreated and regretted the decision in ever moving, and slowly rested his head back down onto the couches arm, groaning.

'Well, 'am go-gonna kill whoeva's done 'dis...' Scout mumbled angrily, his face beet-red as his slender arms rested on the mans stomach.

'As am I...' Heavy said, his anger mirroring the boys own. His deep voice rolled out into a small growl, and he tried to push himself up a second time, unlooping his arms from the boys waist, who sighed thankfully. As he pushed himself up to his butt, he rubbed his head with a giant paw, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore the heavy pounding and dizziness that fell upon him. The ache in his head was slowly getting worse by the minuet. Scout, meanwhile, just slumped between the bears legs, rubbing his own head and grunting.

'Y-you alright?' Scout asked, staying down, holding his own head with his bandaged hands and eyes lightly closed. The ache in his head was increasing in both the pain and pounding, too, like someone was playing loud head-banging/dubstep/heavy metal music while he was sick and was refusing to switch it off.

'Da...' The Russian man pushed himself up to his feet, the boy slumping onto the couch, and as he swayed, the Russian caught onto the dusty shelf to his left to stop himself from tippling over. He felt sick and dizzy, and all he wanted to do was just go back to sleep on that couch. But he needed to get out and find out who had done this so he could pound seven knocks of sense into their little heads.

Scout stayed down, closing his eyes as both bandaged hands fell to his temples, rubbing them gently. If this was what it felt like for a hang-over, he would never ever touch another bottle or shot ever again. He'd just stick to his Bonk drink. 'Aw, man,' he began, his speech a little slurred. 'm-mah head 'urts way t-too much ta be doin' shit...'

'Come; ve go like men.' Even with a pounding ache in his head and the urge to puke, he walked over to the couch and scooped the male up in his meat-arms, making him yelp and wrap his long arms around the mans neck, only making the ache worse. 'W-what ya doin'?!' He screeched, only making the headache in both their heads worsen that much more.

'I carry leetle man out.' Using his left arm as a shelf for the boy, he stomped lightly towards the door, swaying ever-so-slightly. As his hand landed on the knob, he turned it and pulled. But it wouldn't budge. So he did it again, this time with more force. The rusty hinges gave out a moan and loud creak in protest, but they didn't give way nor did the door open. That only angered the man more.

'Baby man vant to hang on to big man tightly,' Heavy said quietly.

'W-why, what ya gon-!' His question was answered a little too quickly.

The door to the Camper van got kicked in rather hard by an angry bear, making a yelp escape the boy and his grip to tighten around the Heavy's neck, the bunny's head hiding in Heavy's shoulder out of fear. The door slammed into the ground, sunlight being splashed over them. One of them looked like a very angry and grumpy shaved bear while holding a very lightly shaking and worried looking bunny in his meat arms. Steam was practically streaming out of his ears with rage, and his face looked red with anger.

'Whoeva' d-did 'dis is fucked...' The bunny whispered as Heavy stepped out.

'Da,' he replied, looking over the land and spotting the base just a few feet infront. 'they are.'

* * *

'So, you locked a drunk 'eavy in mo'i Campa' van we Scout?'

'Yep!'

'Oui, mon cheir.'

'And...don't ya think that was a bad idea?'

'Why do ya say that, son?'

'Well, 'eavy's a big guy, and when 'e's angry, well... Ain't mo'y place ta say, but o'I can guess whot 'e can do.'

'Don't you threat none - 'a bet he'll be 's happy as a cam-!'

The door slammed open - though not to a breaking point this time - to the Wreck Room. Several classes stopped what they were doing and watched as the Heavy emerged from the outside, still holding Scout, who had his eyes closed and bandaged hands in his lap. His long legs dangled over the side lifelessly, seemingly asleep.

'...camper...' Engie whispered, finishing his sentence.

'Who idea vas it to lock leetle man and me in leetle van?' Heavy asked, rage tinting his accent as his eyes scanned the room. A moment of silence passed over the room as the Russian glared at everyone with anger sparkling in his eyes.

'...Vell, 'ze Engineer and Spy took you and herr Scout to 'ze pub,' Medic pipped up after a long while of silence passed the room, sensing the Russian's anger slowly hitting the roof. 'Maybe 'zey know vhat happened.' The bear eyed the two, his lip curved. Both of the classes whimpered and shrunk into their seats as he stomped over, making light things bang and clatter softly on tables. The bear looked at Sniper, who had shuffled away from the group, before glancing down at the boy, who snored gently on without a care in the world. Then, he walked over to the "pisser-in-the-jar" and lightly dumped the boy in his arms.

'Ve go outside, da?' He eyed the two with his beady eyes, who in turn looked at each other in dread. They got to their feet and slowly shuffled outside the room in shame and fear, followed closely by the grumpy bear.

Sniper looked down at the sleeping Scout, who was drooling just a bit. His mouth hung slightly open, and he nuzzled his head into the mans chest gently, making him chuckle and wrap his arms more securely around him. From the outside, everyone could hear what sounded like gentle thumping sounds.

'No, v-vait!'

'Heavy, no!'

'No! Ahh!'

'Ah! Merde!'

'S-son, ow! Th-that hurts!'

'Let this be lesson for you!'

'V-ve promise never to do it again!'

'We sw-swear!'

Needless to say, the two of them had learned there lesson.

Never again were they gonna lock a drunk and sleeping Heavy in a camper van.

Ever.

Meanwhile, right at the back of everyone was a passed out Demoman, who was slurring about shagging someone's wife and kissing a man while a bottle of Scrumpy was clutched in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Myths

**_This is based off the character "Team Killer" by "Lemurfot". Don't know who that person is or what Team Killer is? Watch the videos on Youtube. I _****_don't own any characters._**

* * *

'Yo, Heavy, ya seen dis?'

'Vhat, baby man?'

The Scout dashed over to him with a black, thin book in his bandaged hands. One thing that was struck as an odd thing was that the boy was actually reading something to take his mind off of the bad weather and cease-fire time rather than annoying people with his loud and long talk. Yet his eyes were wide and swimming with both excitement and terror mixed together, making the bear feel just a touch nervous.

'Vhat have leetle man done now?'

'Have ya read dis?'

'Vhat?'

Scout handed him the book as soon as he was in front of him, the bear taking it gladly. There was no title nor image on the front, just the black and rough cover. 'Is strange book...' Heavy spoke gently, opening it up. The first few pages were blank, and then, curvy writing was shown.

'Read it,' he said, 'jus' fuckin' read it.'

The bear looked from the boy to the pages. And then, he began to read the curvy, posh, and big writing displayed on the old and yellowed pages.

_"September 25th, 1959._

_It was a weird start, really."_ It read. _"Suddenly, out of the blue there's this person running around the place, killing the RED team without much mercy. I'd heard that he'd kill them with either his bare hands, some stakes, or a Butchers knife. Sometimes there was a nice little hole where the knife had been rammed in; right in the middle of the chest; twisted just lightly before being roughly jammed back out again. Blood had been splattered everywhere, which is understandable._

_His heavy breathing can be heard even from where I am. It sounds like he's wearing a mask of some sort, but I ain't going out there to have a look myself. Most of the killings happen around the front, anyway, not here, not around the back. The only time I've heard noises are from the people screaming and the sound of something being stabbed, then a few seconds later, the sound of something heavy being dragged along the dirt, like a heavy sack containing old and useless goods to be chucked away. It was slow, and scary._

_The moon was always red, now-a-days. Maybe it meant something. The only light is from that moon, never the stars. The stars aren't ever out, now, never scattered across the sky no more. I find it weird, and sad. I liked the night sky when it was bright and filled with stars."_

The Heavy's eye-brow was raised. He was confused as to what he was reading, but was also curious about this killer. So he turned the page, and more curvy writing awaited him.

_"September 28th, 1959._

_Looks like it has killed again. This time there were more Females involved, but the males also stood out. Their screams could be heard stretching across the land. I dare not make a move nor sound. I fear it might find me. If I step one foot out of this little den, my life could end. I need to keep quiet; I need to stay hidden._

_I need to get back to my family._

_I'm sure my Wife would be asking where her Husband has disappeared off to, and I don't want her thinking I've run away or left with someone else. Everyone here might be dead, so no one would be able to write back to her and the kids, and I'm not going out looking for anyone anytime soon. I have two of them; one little Girl and one little Boy, both beautiful, both five, both intelligent and smart, just like their Mother. Both have blonde hair and wide sea-blue eyes. I miss hugging them and reading them stories. I wish I could go home, but it seems the only way of transport is at the front of the base, where most of the screaming and stabbing and dragging noises are heard._

_I'm not risking it."_

_"October 2nd, 1959._

_I need to move. My food and water supplies are getting low. I'm soon going to run out if I don't move before it gets dark, I fear I might not last until the next night. It seems this thing doesn't attack or kill in the day as much as it does the night. It's like a very deadly Owl or Mountain Lion, or a deadly and sick game of "Hide and Seak". It waits for its prey to be out in the open in the day-time. It waits till it lets its guard down, seeing nothing in the distance or on the roof-tops or hiding in a small space or piece of darkness, yet they don't check inside the houses and buildings. Why would they? They're wanting to make an escape, collect more food and water from the basement deep down in both bases and go into hiding again; they wouldn't want to waste their time checking all fifteenth buildings for someone that's going to kill them the first chance it gets. They might as well rush to get the items and get out of there as quick as they can._

_I've heard very few screams in the day. But it still doesn't rule out the fact that the day-time is still just as dangerous as the night. But now, the red moon is slowly rising, drowning away the suns light. I need the food, now; I'm down to my last tin of beans and my stomachs growling, so it's better to stock up now._

_Well, I'm going. If anyone finds this, please tell my wife and children I loved them with all my heart, and that I'm sorry for not saying good-bye or writing to them. I fear this may be my last entry in this very book._

_J. Cooper."_

The last page with the writing on it had red liquid splattered and splashed everywhere on it, a line of the stuff with small spots here and there marked some of the pages. These sorts of marks were seen through the rest of the blank and yellowed pages.

'It seems he did not make it...' Heavy said gently, flicking the pages quickly, trying to ignore the growing feeling of a little sadness and even fear bubble up in the deep pits of his belly. Suddenly, something fell from the book, making the bear stop the flicking and look to the floor with wide eyes. The bunny also saw this, and slowly bent down to pick it up.

'Holy shit...' He muttered, staring at the picture with wide eyes. A shiver snaked down his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck and arms raised, goose-bumb's littering his pale skin.

After a small moment, the Heavy slowly peeked over the boys shoulder. Even he was a little shocked by what the picture showed.

It was a little yellowed and black smudges stained some parts of it, as well as red spots here and there. But even these seemed to add to the creepiness of it.

'Vhat in God's name is that...?' He asked.

The image was blurred. It showed half of what looked like a masked figure on the left side, the right being what looked like buildings scattered here and there in the background, partly blocked by the figures arm raised. He was wearing bandages all up his right arm, and he looked like he was about to strike down with something sharp and solid, looking to kill. The camera was tilted at an angle, yet the dark eye-hole seemed to be staring at the people studying the image. The mouth seemed to curve up, smiling. Apart from his arm and masked face, nothing else of his body could be seen.

'...'e said dat 'e 'eard heavy breatin'...like he were w-wearin' a mask...' Scout muttered, this being the first time he'd seen this photo. 'Guess he were right, huh...'

'I am glad ve are BLU, not RED...' Heavy said gently, looking back to the book in his right paw.

'I-I don't wanna sleep tanight...' Scout mumbled, still not taking his eyes from the image. Heavy looked over to him and sighed gently.

'Scout, is alright.' He spoke gently, patting his back. 'Do not look at image. Vill scare you.' The boy nodded gently before handing the man the picture back. Heavy took it and slipped it back into the book, placing it on a random oak table that was there, stuck out of the side. He then placed his meat arm on the Scouts slim shoulders and made him gently start walking slowly towards his bedroom.

'You need sleep.' Heavy spoke gently, approaching and opening his scratched wooden door.

'...k...' He breathed gently. The picture had scared him. Scared him more than the boy thought it would. He'd heard rummer's of this thing killing the RED's, though he had never seen a diary nor photo of it. Now that he'd seen that mask, it would never leave him. He never thought a mask would leave such a horrific mark in his mind.

'Good night, Scout.' Heavy said, tucking him in bed like a Father would his Son. 'If you get scared, you can sleep with me.'

'O-okay...' He replied.

As the Heavy left his room, he turned over onto his side and pulled the covers closer to him, the image of the mask very fresh in his memory.

He now and forever wished he'd never seen nor read that book, nor gazed eyes on the very picture of the Team Killer.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

Scout was shaking.

He had a cold sweat dripping down his forehead, and he just couldn't lull himself to sleep. Every time he did or got close to sleep, something would move or creak, and he would jolt back awake and yelp, looking around with worried and wide, fear filled eyes. He brought the light blue covers closer to his small and shivering body, curling more into a tight ball as time passed. Small whimpers passed his lips as his eyes roved around the room.

After another small creak and a sudden jolt of wakefulness, the Boston growled to himself and threw himself out of bed. Bringing the blanket over his head, he placed his socked feet on the cold floor, getting up and shuffling towards the door, the covers tightly around him as he opened it and walked out into the cold hallway. The boy quickly rushed to the closest room bare his own and crashed in without much care. The crash wasn't spectacular, but it wasn't disappointing, either.

He saw the huge bed, and quickly closing the door and hurrying to it, he dived in, curling into his cover and the persons side like a fat cat on a huge fluffy mat. His shivering didn't subside, and small whimpers escaped the boy every now and then. He didn't care who's bed it was or who he was next to, he just wanted to get rid of the horrible images in his head.

He didn't even acknowledge if the person was awake or asleep next to him, nor give the slightest care. He soon found out that the person was facing his way, and soon found himself crawling into the other persons arms, still whimpering, still shivering, nuzzling his head into the persons stomach. Soon, he found a pair of strong arms wrapping around his slender frame, pulling his shivering form close. Scout gasped, forgetting a person ever being there or the fact he was in some randomers bed and found himself fighting back, but after a few quick seconds, he relaxed and sunk into the persons warmth and protection, closing his eyes tightly and hiding his face in the persons chest.

A hand rubbed up and down his covered back lazily as Scouts unbandaged hands clutched the persons shirt like his life depended on it. Slowly, the shivers subsided, and he soon felt his beating heart slowly calm down to its original pace, no longer banging against his small rip-cage in a desperate way of escaping his body and hiding from the terror itself. His whimpering quietened, and his shivers came to a stop. Soon, his breathing was slow and calm, and his grip on the shirt loosened. The rubbing on his back was calming his nerves, and the darkness was slowly taking over.

'This last time you vatch scary movie before bed time...' A deep voice gently growled to him, the grip softly tightening into a soft and protective hold, the paw on his back coming to a rest as he closed his eyes and rested his chin on the boys head. Scout just nodded tiredly, all his fear being turned into drowsiness.

That was the last time Scout was ever watching Paranormal Activity at night ever again.


	5. Chapter 5: Playing

'Bro, g-get off me!'

'Nyet!'

'Pl-please, man!'

'No!'

'Why not?!'

'I tickle!'

'Uh, no!'

'Da! And I raspberry, too!'

'No ya frickin' n-not!'

'Vhy not?'

''Cause 'a said so!'

'Too bad, leetle man!'

With that, the mans massive sausage fingers suddenly started wriggling along the boys stomach, sending him into a fit state of laughter and squirming. 'N-no stahahahahaha plehahahaha n-no hahahahaha!' He cried, closing his eyes tightly and trying to roll out of reach. But Heavy was sat on his waist, meaning his couldn't escape from the grasp nor roll from it without the Russian bear getting up, which he wasn't going to do in a hurry. All he could do was laugh and try to fight the hands away.

'Now is time for raspberry!' A massive smile cracked the big-mans face as he quickly removed his hands and lowered his head, blowing on the Scouts slim stomach. The boys laughter increased in volume with the sound of the farting noise, and his legs tried to kick out. His bandaged hands lightly banged the bears shoulders, and he had tears streaming from his eyes and down his red cheeks.

'HEAVY SWAHAHAHA STAHP AHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE MAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOAPAHAHAHA!' His speech was slurred and more toned up than normal, and he was running out of oxygen to suck in. After a few minuets of blowing on his skin, the Heavy laughed and stopped, pulling up, his face too a little red. 'Y...ya frickin' ja-jack-a-ass...' Scout muttered, banging his capped head onto the floor lightly. His breathing was heavy and quick, and he still giggled gently here and there.

'Sorry. Vas too tempting.'

'Y-ya frickin' will b-be!' He chuckled, closing his eyes and rubbing the tears from under his eyes and cheeks.

The bear stood up at the Scouts gently shaking side. He then helped the kid get to his feet, and he hunched over, holding his stomach as more laughter escaped him. 'Aw, man, 'a c-could kill ya right now...' He muttered, smirking, stealing a glance from the corner of his eyes. Heavy looked back and mirrored the smile, placing his paws on his hips.

'Really?'

'Well, not really, b-but I'd be close, huh?'

'Maybe.'

They both chuckled, now. The Russian patted the Boston man on the back gently as more giggles escaped past his lips.

'Dummy.'


	6. Chapter 6: Hug

'Leetle man...?'

'...What? Yeah? What do ya want, big guy?'

'Can I have hug?'

'...Uh, why not ask Medic?'

'He sick...'

'Engineer?'

'He busy with leetle machines.'

'Soldier.'

'Not a chance.'

'Snipa'?'

'Is too awkward.'

'...Pyro?'

'Scares me...'

'Uh, Demo?'

'He passed out. And he vas violent.'

'Towards you?'

'No, everyone.'

'Oh...well, uh...what about Spy?'

'He say go ask Scout, because he vill accept gladly.'

'Really...'

'Da! So I can have hug?'

'Why do ya want one?'

'Heavy feel sad...vhen Heavy sad, he hug someone to make himself feel better!'

'...'

'Ve hug!'

'Okay, whateva'!'

'Yay!'

The Russian man quickly dashed over to the boy - who was sat on his bed with his legs crossed fabulously - in a quick burst of sudden speed, making Scout suddenly feel nervous. He almost leaped onto the man, nearly forcing the boy flat on his back on the bed as the Russian wrapped his meat arms around the boy, pulling him close to his meaty body. A small "oof" left Scout as Heavy held him close, nuzzling the crock of Scouts neck gently, a wide and stupid smile spread across his chubby and freshly shaven face. His body was hunched over slightly, his legs bent as Scout stayed perfectly still in the rather comforting hold.

'...There, there, man...' He whispered gently after a few minuets slugged on, the nuzzling still going on. 'Ain't nothin' ta be sad about, buddy. Just punch 'em in da face - whateva' makes ya sad, punch 'em in da face. Show 'em who's boss.' The bear chuckled gently at the boys hummer, making him gently jiggle, which made Scout giggle gently. 'What even made ya sad, anyway? Someone bein' a jerk or somethin'?'

'Someone take sandvich,' He said sadly. 'Do not know vhere it go, but someone take vithout asking. That make Heavy sad.'

'Well, 'dis time, it wa-!' Suddenly the Heavy straightened out, though he didn't release Scout, taking him with him. A small yelp escaped the mans lungs as the Russian slowly spun around and sat down gently on the fragile bed. Scout sat down on the mans lap, his legs at both sides of the bears thighs. Heavy laughed gently as he felt the other stiffen slightly, his meat arms still around him, holding him close to his belly. His head was still buried in Scouts neck and Scout could feel a blush slowly creeping across his checks, getting deeper with every passing second, yet the heat was sending him sleepy.

'...'Dis is gay, man.' Scout muttered, though a small smirk was spread across his slim and red face. Heavy laughed gently and rubbed the mans back before finally pulling away to gaze at the younger man sat on his lap. He was so much smaller when sat down. 'Is 'dis what you 'n' Medic do when ya sad?'

'Sometimes,' He admitted. 'is fun. Make Heavy happy.'

'What, bein' gay?'

'If that what leetle man call it, then da.' Scout just shuck his head gently before laughing softly, looking back up to him again.

'Ya feelin' any betta'?'

'Da. Much better thank to leetle man.'

'Heh, ya welcome, man.' The Heavy's paw rose to the mans un-capped head, ruffling his short brownish blonde hair, making him laugh and try to fight the paw away.

'Vell, I go, now. Make another sandvich.'

'Awright.'

With that, Heavy clamped his huge hands onto the Scouts sides gently, lifting him up into the air. Again, another yelp escaped the boy as his legs gently swung in the air, his bandaged hands gripping the Heavy's paws latched onto his sides. 'Yo, stahp doin' that, man!' He cried, though laughter was present in his voice.

Heavy spun around and placed the boy back onto the bed. He ruffled his hair a second time before walking towards the door, leaving the Scout to sort his messy hair out.


	7. Chapter 7: Drawing

'Leetle man, I draw you.'

'I draw you, too.'

'Okay!'

With that, the two got on with drawing each other. Heavy was holding a seemingly small blue marker pen in his huge paw, scribbling carefully onto the slightly yellowed paper, where-as Scout was holding a green marker pen, scribbling more "angrily" without much care. It made the Russian chuckle when he saw Scouts tongue sticking out as he made scruffy lines with his marker.

After a little time passed, they were both finished. They put their markers down on the oak table and passed the papers to each other. A wide smirk flew onto the mans chubby face at what faced him.

He guessed it was himself, drawn as a stick figure, though what was meant to be the stick body was shaped into something a little bigger than a stick. His eyes were an angry shape, his head showed a shiny spot, his arms were up in the air, and he had sharp teeth, his mouth wide open. A little sun with a smiley face was in the top corner, a few clouds spotting the place, and a tree also stood out.

'Aw, is cute!' Heavy remarked.

Meanwhile, what stood out on the boys page was something much more better than he could ever imagine from Heavy and his little marker.

It was a perfect picture of him; his face was perfectly captured. His nose and lips were slender, his cheek bones were perfectly done, his eyes were just perfect - even with a little glint in them - and he had that cocky smile he always wore in battle. The base-ball cap a-top his head was the perfect shape, his shoulders were well drawn out, and his dog-tags glinted in the imaginary light. He left the ear-piece out, but it looked much more better without it, truth be told. But to say this was done with a marker and not pencil, and in such a short time just made the boys jaw drop. The guide lines were still there, two lines going across the eyes and the nose, and rough lines marking where the shoulders would be placed, but it was still nice to look at.

'Whoa...' He ghosted. 'All 'dat on a frickin' marker?'

'Is easy!' Heavy replied with a chuckle. 'Just guide vhere vant eyes and nose to go, draw them in, then same for hat, then same for everything else! Piece of cake!'

'...'a can't even draw a frickin' stick man thing...'

'Leetle man just need practice.'

A soft laugh escaped Heavy as he placed an arm on the boys shoulders, who was still studying the drawing of himself. He wasn't no artist, but he knew a good drawing when he saw one.

'Where did ya even learn 'dis?' The boy asked after the longest minuet slowly shot by.

'Father taught me. Only once. Showed me basic guidelines. Then I teach myself. Easy after few veeks.'

'...Nice...'

'Let go and get something to eat.'

'...Okay...'


	8. Chapter 8: Vrestle

'Bro, we all know 'dat I'M much stronga' than you.'

'Is that so?'

'Yep! 'A mean, look at mah guns!'

'Hmm... impressive. Vhat about ve have arm vrestle?'

'...What, right now?'

'Da!'

'Uh, 'a don't think 'a can, 'a mean, jus' had a fight we Solly and won, ya know; savin' mah energy.'

'Leetle man scared?'

'What? No! Get ya fat arm on 'dat table, now!'

'Now ve talking!'

Scout grinned smugly, resting his elbow on the old oak table. ''Am goin' right.' He announced. Heavy just nodded, a wide smirk across his own face as he rested his left elbow beside the bunny's own. Their hands collided together, their fingers locking, making sure the other had a secure grip.

'Ya ready?' Scout asked, that smug smile still there. The bear just chuckled and nodded.

'As ready as ever be.'

'Awright, then, go!'

With that, Scout gave it all his might to push the mans paw down to the left side of the table. But even with his feet scratching the floor, his free bandaged hand gripping the table like his life depended on it, and with all the grunts and growls that escaped him, Heavy's hand would not budge. After a few minuets, the Russian man rested his head in his free paw, smiling.

'Still tired?'

'Y-yeah!'

All his might, Scout gave it, yet it wasn't enough to push the hand down even a centimeter. In the end, he stopped and panted with a red face, his tongue hanging out as he gave Heavy an angered look mixed with tiredness. In one simple and gentle hand movement, Heavy moved Scouts hand to the right, gently touching the back of his covered flesh onto the cool wood.

'At least you tried.' Heavy said with a smirk, Scout just returning with a flip of the finger.


	9. Chapter 9: Skills

'Scout, look!'

'...What? ...Wait, what are ya doin'?!'

'I show leetle Doktor something funny!'

''Dat concerns me?!'

'Da! Leetle Scout is main performance !'

'Wait, wait! Whaa!' Before the boy knew it, he was hoisted high into the air thanks to a single paw clutching his waist. Scout yelped loudly, his eyes wide with fear and shock as Heavy lightly bounced him up and down, pointing at him with a wide smile across his chubby face. 'Doktor, look!' The Russian cried, his sausage finger pointing to the boy in the air. 'Look vhat I can do!' He laughed gently as the Medic finally looked over to him. A small smile cracked across the Germans face as he saw the sheer shock and fear spread across Scouts own, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

'Heavy, vhat are you doing to 'ze poor boy?' He asked, his German voice threatening to turn into a long chuckle.

'Is so easy!' He laughed as Scout finally calmed down, frowning as he glared down at the man, his arms crossing in a mad pout. His long legs slowly bounced up and down thanks to the muscle man holding him.

'Ya frickin' jack-ass,' He spoke slowly, still being jiggled gently in the air. 'put me down, man! We know what ya can do - jus' please put me down!'

'But is funny to giant man!'

'Yeah, well, it ain't to 'dis little man! Put me down!' Suddenly the Heavy laughed, swinging the boy around, making him yelp and flap his long arms about like a bird trying to take off from its nest, which only made Heavy laugh harder at his little display. Even Medic was laughing as he watched the scene before him.

This went on for the next ten minuets or so, and the Medic had been reverted to tears streaming down his checks, his sides hurting from how hard he'd been laughing. Scout was more or less pissed with the whole ordeal, but by now had just gone with it. Heavy was still holding him high in the air like a flag, that stupid smile still spread wide across his face.

He was just having way too much fun.


	10. Chapter 10: Dancing

'Y-ya stoopid f-fag.'

'Vhat? Is calming and relaxing, da?'

'...I woulda v-voted for somethin' more...active.'

'Is supposed to be little moving as possible. Is point to calm.'

'...Still, 'dis? B-bro, even for your taste? I-I can't even do it!'

The man and boy glided around the room with ease. Heavy's steps made the whole routine look like a piece of cake, going from the left to the right in a swiftness most people would call a "hack" when it came down to the huge lumbering bear with this kind of thing. The Scout was a little less...swift-ful, tripping over his socked feet and almost sending the both of them to the floor.

'I-I didn't know ya could da-dance, anyway.'

'Is not big deal.'

''A b-bet ladies must l-love 'dis sorta shit, huh?'

Heavy chuckled as he spun himself and the boy around a few times before planting the smaller male onto the floor, moving in time to the gently playing guitar music in the background, provided by the radio powered by batteries. Long lasting, too. The bears grin stayed plastered to his face as he looked down at the boy. He didn't look up or even know the Russian was looking down at him; he was too busy watching where he placed his clumsy steps. Tightening the grip on the others hand, his chuckles slowly turned to laughter.

'Nyet. I have not danced vith vomen.'

'Really? How come?'

'I do not like dancing vith vomen that have big breasts, or...such mean features...' Now it was Scouts turn to snort a laugh.

'Bro, big breasts on a lady are, like, a-awesome lookin'! M-man, just starin' at 'em f-feels awesome!'

'Leetle Scout should not stare vhere lady does not like men staring. I got...slap...because of that.'

'PHAA! Really?!' The boy looked up with a faint red face and a stupid, wide grin across his face. All the bear did was smirk as he took a sudden step forward, making the boy yelp and look back to the floor.

'And anyvay,' Heavy began, that smile only getting wider as the song in the background drew to an end. 'I have eye on someone here.' The bunny's eyes went wider than two dinner plates placed together. His little, surprised gaze slowly rose to him as their steps began to fall into a slow rhythm, this time without the music in the background.

'Who?' He asked it with such an innocent, child-like voice. It made the Heavy's heart melt and smile to widen that much more.

'I not say. Is secret.'

'You mean someone 'ere or...outside?'

'It here.'

'...' Blinks and a tilt of the head be-fell Heavy, followed with the curious question sparkling in his light blue eyes. He seemed to master the steps in a matter of a few seconds, and Heavy was no spoiled sport to ruin his steps.

'But he nice and cute. Does not judge like rest do. And is always credit to team. To me, anyvay. And is firm and strong.'

Scout laughed gently and nodded his head, looking back down to his steps. 'Ya don't have ta tell me anythin', man. 'A 'ope ya get 'im...'n' shit.'

'Thank you, baby man.' The two of them gently chuckled, and slowly, the Heavy twirled around a last time before letting the boy go.


	11. Chapter 11: Slip

He'd been doing it all morning. Thanks to the Pyro's sudden urge to clean things, the floor to the Wreck room had been cleared from any tables and chairs. The floor had been mopped and cleaned to a brightly shining standard, allowing anyone to not know what the little fire-bug had done in his time all through the bright morning, would go slipping right onto their arses. After finding out about the slippery-ness, Scout smiled in a bright, "_shit is so gonna go down_" way, and had begun sliding from one side of the empty room to the other. Some times he slipped over, others he touched the counter on the right side and slid back to the left before doing it again, all the while laughing and giggling like an idiot.

Only when the great Russian bear came in with an empty mug in his paw was when the bunny stopped his slipping about and stared at him, that bright smile still plastered to his lips, grinning widely from ear to ear. He saw the strange glance the man was giving him, only making him giggle even more louder.

'What?' He asked, voice as happy as ever.

'...Vhat baby man doing?' His question was simple, his brow still raised.

'Slippin'!' The boy went straight back to it, laughing as he did so, and even spinning about a little.

'You vill hurt yourself.'

'No 'a won't, man! I'm good at this kinda thing!' Again, he went dashing across the reflective floor, Heavy only shaking his head as he watched him. 'Why don't ya give it a try?'

'Vhat, me? No, I not good at this sort of...thing.'

'Aw, come on; it's fun!' It was only when he found two bandaged hands wrapping around one of his own that began to pull him into the room was when he realized what Scout was doing. But he wasn't fighting back or pulling his hand away. In fact, he welcomed the tugging, his own small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and he placed the mug onto the side before he let it go and it smashed somewhere.

Almost as soon as he was on the slippery surface, he went flying down to the ground like a ton of bricks, and laughter echoed around the room. 'Aw, wow, 'eavy - not even two minuets and ya down already!' With that, Scout went skidding off, knowing how to give him a challenge he just couldn't refuse. And whenever Heavy was faced with one, he found it in his best interests to face and beat it. Maybe sometimes in the face.

'Leetle man should start sliding avay!' Came his voice as he tried to climb back to his feet, only slipping and landing softly on his side again. His thick clothes suitable for cold the weathers bite cushioned him from such a painful fall.

Scout was soon stood over him, bandaged hands on his slender hips as he looked down to the bear with bright eyes and a wide smile. 'Ya alright down there? Do I 'ave ta get Medic 'ere?'

'Nyet!'

A small scream escaped past the Boston bunny's lips as Heavy suddenly returned to his socked feet and began making his way towards him, slipping off and out of the bears reach, only making laughter escape the both of them.

For the next few minuets, there seemed to be a scene of slippery dancing going on. Scout would often prevail, though, as he managed to stay on his feet for a lot longer than the bear did, and whenever the bear went down, Scout would always tower over him and say some gentle trash talk to get him to return back to his feet and chase after him. One time, Heavy had set off too fast, allowing him to slide right into the counters with a harsh thump, only making a loud and deep laughter rumble from his throat before he went back to chasing the kid.

'Ya doin' alright, lil' ol' man?' Scout asked when he saw the Russian standing still, his buck tooth smile still present. He saw the gentle glare of Heavy cocked over his shoulder, followed by a smirk, and the bear set off again, this time with hands raised in a "i'm so gonna get you" way, allowing the Scout to laugh and slip off.

But it all came to a crash landing soon enough.

'Missed me! Whaha! Nope! Too slow!' Too much spinning made the boy dizzy, making him lose the predator that had been stalking him for so long. After a few blinks and standing still for too long, he saw a hazy vision slowly become bigger and clearer, and he quickly tried to turn around and slip off. But he was - for the first time in a long while - to slow for the old man, and a small scream passed his lips as a pair of bulky arms wrapped around his slim waist and lifted him up into the air, and he was sliding across the floor while floating someone's arms.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa!' Scout yelped, gently swinging his legs and closing his eyes tightly. Heavy, not slowing down, decided to stop by himself, but not really knowing how to, he just lifted one foot into the air, causing him to fall backwards. And soon, the inevitable happened.

He fell flat on his back.

A small "oof" left the both of them, and quietness soon reigned over the room. Slowly, gentle chuckles came from the floor, chuckles that turned into boastful laughter.

'Whoa, bug guy, could ya fly back any further?' Scout spluttered through chuckles, the bears arms still wrapped around his slender form.

'I did not expect that...' Heavy groaned in a gruff voice, looking up to the ceiling in a dazed manner.

'That's what 'appenes when ya do that.'

They stayed down on the floor for some time, the both of them keeping in silence. The Boston bunny had his eyes closed, breathing slowly, where as the Heavy was keeping his beady eyes on the yellowed ceiling the best he could without them falling to a close. For what seemed like hours, the pair continued to just lay there, the boy still on top of the Heavy, with his back facing the man.

But then, in came the Pyro, humming away gently before muffling a surprised shock when she saw the two on the floor. A small snort escaped the Scout as his head flew up, glancing at the muffled creature with wide and tired filled eyes.

'Wha I didn't do nothin' whats goin' on...'

Soon, Heavy's own tired eyes were fixed on Pyro, his grip around the man tightening gently.

'Mrff! Murf muf muf hudda!' She explained, pointing to the floor with a gloved hand. Slowly, the two got the gist, the bear carefully sliding the boy off his stomach, Scout landing on his ass before falling to his back, before climbing to his feet himself. 'Nah man 'a don't wanna get up an' ya not makin' me...'

'Hudda huh!'

'Noooo...'

'Hudda hudda huh!'

With one firm grip and a strong tug, Scout was up on his feet in no time, with lots of boastful protests dancing off his tongue before a "whatever I don't care" left his lips, and he was seen walking out of the room, nearly slipping onto his arse. Heavy and Pyro just stood there, brows raised as they watched him slump back to his room.

'Leetle man get tired quick...'

'Hudda.'


End file.
